


Extra Scene - Meanwhile, Elsewhere

by ClothesBeam



Series: Ham-fisted Dystopia AU [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Body Worship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sex Toys, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor can’t help but consider his own preferences when reformatting the frames of mechs on the run from Enforcers; he has to spend hours on each one, after all. Drift seems to have noticed this tendency, and now seems intent on saying a special goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Scene - Meanwhile, Elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This didn’t really fit the main story but I wanted to write it out for, uh… “personal reasons”. (That is, I’ve been having a shit time at my new job so I wrote something to make me feel better…)
> 
> I guess this technically contains spoilers for chapter 13 of Meanwhile, Elsewhere, but the story works perfectly well without this scene, too.

Perceptor stood back from the operating apparatus with a can of paint finisher, scrutinising the work he’d done on Drift’s frame. He wasn’t at the stage where he could change someone’s alt mode through an operation yet, but he’d made what Drift’s was a lot less obvious. He’d put less exaggeration into the curves of his frame and given him more armour, which would slow down his vehicle mode but make him more fit for combat.

Satisfied, Perceptor let Drift down onto the operating table proper so he could rest normally until his systems were ready to boot up again. The faceplate he’d darkened to help fool the identity scanners was peaceful for once. He hoped that whatever the circle had in store for both him and Rodimus would finally get them out of the gutter. The least he could do for Drift now was give him a frame that wouldn’t immediately make a mech’s mind wander to interface.

Perceptor started when he realised he’d been staring instead of cleaning up, and quickly turned to the table holding his used tools. He couldn’t get too carried away, he’d have to ensure everything was calibrated before he could let the mech leave. Ideally he’d see Ratchet as well, but he knew the recently appointed CMO’s time was even more limited now.

Perceptor was putting the last tool up to dry when Drift began moving slightly, clearly waking up. He turned back to quickly run his third check, knowing it would be nearly impossible to get Drift back on the table once he’d been allowed to leave it.

Now that the biolights and headlights were onlining, an odd feeling stirred in Perceptor as he glanced over the newly reformatted body. He’d tried to keep his changes minimal while still making Drift difficult to immediately recognise by scanners or by sight, while simultaneously making allowances for his new warrior function over the old buymech one. But as always, he’d let his own preferences interfere far too much.

Perhaps it’d be more professional to just send him to Ratchet after all.

“Is everything all right Percy?” Drift asked as he turned his head to look at him. “Can I move now?”

Perceptor stopped trying to inspect the joins between his main leg structure and his armour, since he kept losing his track of thought halfway, anyway. “F-fine,” he muttered quickly, returning to the sink and pretending he still had tools left to clean up. “Go ahead.”

Drift rose slowly while inspecting his own frame, before moving to stand before the large display screen that was currently switched off. The dark screen let him see his reflection. He soon turned around, trying to see his back and inspecting his new weapons holsters.

“Is that suitable?” Perceptor asked, having to force himself to glance away again.

He saw Drift smile slightly in the reflection on the screen before he answered. “Of course it’s perfect, your work always is.” He turned his head to look at him directly. “I wouldn’t keep coming back, otherwise.”

Perceptor rolled his optics and turned away to drain the sink, no longer able to pretend he was doing anything constructive. “Well maybe if you stopped killing people, you wouldn’t have to keep coming back.”

Drift just shrugged casually and glanced away, pensive. “New occupation, new frame. The Circle is pretty convinced Roddy is going to choose me to be his Protector, so they want to train me in their ways or whatever. Apparently the Protector is meant to be their leader as well, but I’m not sure how that’s going to work out. It could be a long time before we meet again,” he finished, glancing up at Perceptor and definitely noticing his staring this time.

Perceptor tried to brush it off with an excuse. “Is your general calibration all right? We can get Ratchet to go over the finer details when he’s available.”

Drift walked around the operating table slowly and tilted his head thoughtfully. “I’m not sure, maybe you should take a closer look?”

Perceptor started forward when Drift did actually stumble. Drift saved himself by grasping for the table at the right time, but glanced up at him sheepishly when Perceptor’s hand came to rest on his arm. Drift’s gaze shifted to the door that led to the private part of the lab Perceptor occupied in the rare hours he wasn’t working.

“Maybe I should. As you say, we may not meet again for a long time.”

They made their way to the room quietly. Perceptor glanced back and noticed Wheeljack was still welding something behind the door to his section of the lab. He closed his own door behind them, just in case he was going to emerge any time soon.

He tried to keep up the façade for a little longer, but the way Drift slid onto his berth soon made it clear it wasn’t going to last. “I told you, you don’t have to try and repay me for anything.”

“I’m not,” he said gently. “I can see you want something, and I’m more than willing to give it.”

Perceptor felt his temperature rise at the implication. It felt a little strange to him, given casual interface wasn’t something he generally partook in, and given the intimate relationship he knew Drift had with Rodimus. He supposed monogamy didn’t mean much to them, but he wondered if this just made him another client.

Drift took his hand and gently drew him towards the berth and away from his inner monologue. He lay down on his back and Drift hovered over him on his hands and knees. “Comfortable, Percy?”

For once Perceptor found himself speechless, so simply nodded vigorously instead. Drift leaned forward and nudged his helm gently to expose his neck cabling a little more. He gasped and raised his hands instinctively at the pleasant sensation of a glossa on his cables. He hesitantly let his hands come to rest on Drift’s sides, not sure what he could or should do with them.

Drift’s hand dragged over his chassis and worked its way down to his thighs. His fingers flirted with his interfacing panel before reaching back up his torso again. Perceptor gripped Drift’s sides a little more firmly, able to feel his own frame reacting.

Seeming to sense his slight disconnect, Drift leaned back a bit and gazed down at him, giving Perceptor a nice view of the work he’d done. He looked vaguely concerned. “Are you really all right with this Percy?”

He froze for a moment, finding it difficult to choose only one of the many responses that he wanted to give. “I’m fine, this feels nice. I just… tend to get caught up in my own processor and subsequently, well…”

Drift nodded, seeming to understand his incomplete explanation. “All right then, tell me, how do you want me?”

Perceptor’s thoughts immediately turned to the erotic, and he found his spike reacting more strongly. “I just want to be able to see you,” he admitted at last.

Drift sat back and spread his knees, and ground their interfacing panels together. “Like this?”

“Yeah,” Perceptor murmured, letting his hands drop to rest on the recently-installed reinforced armour plating on Drift’s legs.

Drift rose to his knees and opened his interfacing panels, releasing his spike and showing off his valve. He reached down to touch his own external sensors, then reached a finger down to trace over his own opening, spreading a shimmer of fluid as he reached back up again. As Drift reached for his panels, Perceptor felt them jump aside, apparently not requiring his conscious input.

“Percy,” Drift murmured as he stroked a hand down his spike. Perceptor shuddered with pleasure, even as Drift’s other hand started working his fingers into his own valve.

Perceptor’s thoughts began to wander as the repetitive hand movements continued. He wondered what was going to happen next. If everything went according to the circle’s expectations, things would move along far quicker than either he or Ratchet had anticipated…

Perceptor was drawn from his irrelevant thoughts sharply by Drift sinking himself onto his spike. The recently reformatted warrior took a moment to adjust himself before he began moving in a regular rhythm. Perceptor whimpered with pleasure, moving his hips in small thrusts, trying to keep their timing together.

He gazed up at the beautiful frame before him, taking a moment to appreciate his own work in a perhaps oddly narcissistic way. Drifts joints moved against each other smoothly, and Perceptor noted that he was getting better at the procedure. Maybe he could try actually changing someone’s alt mode soon. That was what he’d abandoned his post for in the first place…

“…Percy?”

Perceptor glanced up when he noticed the speedster had stopped moving, and immediately felt guilty about not being able to keep focus on what was going on in front of him. Of course, this was a problem for him even when self-servicing, but he didn’t have to worry about offending or disappointing anyone else when he was alone.

Drift shifted, making him realise he’d started going soft. “Did I hurt you or something, or have you just changed your mind?” Drift asked, almost apologetically.

Perceptor shook his head sharply. “No, that’s not it. I’m just very good at getting caught up in my own thoughts, I guess.”

“How do you satisfy yourself when you’re alone?” Drift asked, leaning forward as though nothing in the world interested him more than what Perceptor was going to say to that. His dirty talk was attractive to him in ways other things weren’t, and the question had monopolised his attention now.

“Well I, er, use a charge inducer like anyone else would, I suppose,” he replied, glancing down, knowing it was sitting in the storage drawers built into the base of his berth.

“Oh really?” Drift asked as he slowly removed himself from Perceptor’s spike and leaned over to glance in the direction he was looking. “And what were you doing the last time you got yourself off?”

Perceptor stalled at the question, but part of him relished in the dirty conversation, and analysing the special way of speaking it required so he could form an equally good response. “I was on my hands and knees with a false spike jammed in deep, and the charge going directly to my external sensors.”

“Would my spike be a suitable replacement for that? Show me where the inducer is, and you won’t have to lift a finger to get what you want,” Drift promised, raising himself slightly to sit on his knees again so Perceptor would have room to move.

He quickly rolled onto his side and reached down the side of the bed to open his drawer. He came back up with the toy in hand. Drift encouraged him to lay face down with his touches, and then positioned himself behind him, ready for penetration.

“Show me what you like,” he murmured as he gently slid his fingers into Perceptor’s valve, now swollen and slick with arousal.

With shaky hands, Perceptor held the device to his external sensors, and tuned the settings to match his desires. Drift slid inside his valve while the other hand reached around to take hold of the toy.

“I’ll do that for you. Is this good?” he asked as he set a pace, grinding the toy against him slightly every time he thrusted in.

All Perceptor could think of now was the last time he’d done this. But the fact he had another mech behind him this time was getting him even more hot and bothered. “Yes,” he murmured. “Please don’t stop, Drift, it’s wonderful.”

“Just relax Percy, I want you to enjoy this,” Drift replied, before turning his concentration towards maintaining the rhythm and pressure that made Perceptor cry out.

Drift brought him to overload twice before he himself seemed to be satisfied. They separated a brief time later. Perceptor gazed over at Drift as the mech slowly returned to inspecting his own frame subconsciously, the changes seeming to surprise him every time he noticed them.

“Drift, whatever happens next, I want to wish you good luck. And I will be here to support you if you need it, whenever that may be.”

Drift nodded before slowly sitting up. “Thanks Percy, I’m glad to hear that. You’ve always been a good friend to me.” Perceptor handed him a cloth to wipe up with, and Drift quickly gave himself a once over with it before making his way to the door. “I promise I’ll go see Ratchet before getting into any scuffles.”

“Good,” Perceptor replied, shortly for once. His mind felt empty and at peace for now, but he knew that wouldn’t last much longer. He fully intended to enjoy some rest while it did.


End file.
